


Trust Me

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Alexander Hamilton takes his sick boyfriend Laurens to the doctor. Laurens doesn't trust medical professionals much.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the story didn't go completely as planned, but I thought it was cute anyway. I hope it makes sense since I wrote this pretty late and forgot to take my meds today. My brain is a bit fuzzy.

Alexander Hamilton wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s middle and kissed his head. 

“Wake up sleepy head. You have an appointment today.” 

John Laurens turned to face him and hid in his chest. 

“I don’t want to. I wanna cuddle with you.” 

Alex smiled and stroked his soft hair. 

“Laurens, baby, you have to go see the doctor. You’ve had a sore throat and a bad cough for almost a week.” 

He shook his head and started having a coughing fit. 

“No! I don’t need to go....” 

He took a few breaths before continuing. 

“Washington said we couldn’t miss the meeting today.” 

Hamilton tipped his chin up to look at him. 

“He didn’t know you were sick. I told him I was taking you to a doctor today and he said that was fine.” 

Laurens looked at him with his puppy eyes and batted his eyelashes. 

“Pleeeeease don’t make me go, Ham.” 

Alex kissed his forehead. 

“I’m sorry but that’s not going to work this time.” 

John sighed but got up and got dressed. 

“Fine, but just because you want me to go.” 

Alex threw on some jeans and a sweater and put one on his boy too. He helped him to the car and drove to the clinic. John clung to him every step of the way. Alex checked him in and they sat on the couch in the waiting room together. He held John close to comfort him. 

“It’s ok sweetie.” 

They waited a few more minutes until their nurse came. 

“John Laurens?” 

Laurens hid in Alex’s chest and wouldn’t let go of him. 

“Alex...” 

Hamilton stood up with him. 

“Come on honey, I’m going with you.” 

Laurens followed them in the room and wouldn’t sit on the examination table without his boyfriend. So of course, Alex did the only thing he could do and sat with him. The nurse took his vitals and some information. 

“The doctor will be with you soon.” 

She closed the door on her way out and Alex held his shaking, teary-eyed Laurens. 

“Alex, I don’t want to be here. I hate it here.” 

He grabbed some tissues and wiped his eyes. 

“Baby, I know, but if you don’t get better soon, you could get pneumonia and have to go to the hospital.” 

He nodded silently and sniffled. The doctor came in and smiled, holding out her hand. 

“Good morning, I’m Dr. Anna. Are you’re John Laurens correct?” 

He took it, shaking and nodded. Alex got off the table and stood next to him instead so he‘d be mostly out of the way. 

“He’s really nervous, he gets this way around medical staff a lot.” 

She put on her gloves and started feeling his neck when he panicked and pulled away. 

“ALEXANDER!” 

Alex grabbed his hands. 

“Laurens, it’s ok. They ‘re not going to hurt you.” 

He broke down crying. 

“How do you know? One of them hurt me a few years ago!” 

Alex squeezed his hands gently. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Of course, I trust you!” 

Hamilton wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“She’s been my doctor for about 5 years. She’s not going to hurt you, baby.” 

He let her finish the exam, a tear-stained mess at the end. 

“I want to go home, Ham.” 

The nurse came in and went to put her hand on Lauren’s shoulder. Alex gave her a look and made a motion at the door with his eyes. 

“I’ll be right back, ok?” 

Laurens curled in the corner while Alex went out to talk with her. 

“I just wanted you to know this so you can go about it the way you need to. His doctor he went to a few years ago wasn’t a very kind or gentle man, so he doesn’t trust many medical professionals now.” 

She nodded in understanding and they both went back in. 

“Laurens come here, darling.” 

He went over and helped him up. 

“We can go home after you get your shot to help you get better, ok? She’ll be careful.” 

Laurens hid in his shoulder crying softly. 

“Ok...only for you, Alex.” 

Alex held his hand and rubbed over it to calm him while she finished. 

“Now we can go home. I have some ice cream in the freezer we can have while we watch a movie if you want to.” 

Laurens perked up a little and put his sweater back on. 

“Ok! But can we cuddle?” 

Alex chuckled and helped him back into the car. 

“Of course we can, baby.” 

Laurens ended up falling asleep in the backseat on the way home from crying so much. Alex carried him inside and laid him on the pullout bed in the living room so when he woke up he wouldn’t be alone. He turned on the TV and put it to low volume while he slept. 

“Alex...” 

He looked over at his tired boyfriend and took his hand. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Laurens put his head on Alex’s lap and yawned. 

“Can we have some ice cream and cuddle now?” 

Alex stroked his hair and went to go get it.

"Yes we can."

He put some in a bowl and gave it to him. He sat back down next to him and turned on a movie. He looked over a few minutes later with John halfway asleep and about to put his head into his bowl. Alex put it in the kitchen and washed his hands before going back out and seeing his boyfriend sprawled out on the bed. He laughed softly and put him back where he had been and sat down yet again. Not even a minute later, the phone rang.

“I swear to god if that’s Mulligan or Lafayette I’m going to kill them...” 

He reached over and grabbed the phone off the coffee table trying not to wake him up. 

“Hello?” 

“Alexander, this is Washington. Is Laurens alright?” 

“Mostly, sir. They said he has the flu, and gave him a shot for the symptoms. But he has to fight it off.” 

“Alright, make sure he gets plenty of rest and I’ll have Martha bring some soup later. I want to come visit anyway.” 

Hamilton paused for a moment before continuing. 

“Sir, I don’t want either of you getting sick.” 

“Son, it’ll be alright. We both got our flu shots this year and we’ll take care of ourselves.” 

Alex rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“I’m notcha son.” 

He could hear Martha laughing in the background. 

“Yes, you are, Alexander. Quit saying that. That’s an order from your commander.” 

Alex shook his head and sighed. 

“Fine...wait, do you have me on speaker?” 

“Maybe...” 

“Sir!” 

Washington snickered a little. 

“Ok, ok fine I’ll turn it off. We’ll be there in 10 minutes.” 

He hung up and looked down at his boyfriend. 

“Hey, baby, Washington and Martha are coming over in a few minutes. Do you want to stay here or go to bed?” 

Laurens rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up. 

“Stay here.” 

Hamilton helped him prop up his head on some pillows and grabbed him a warm blanket. 

“Ok, just rest. I’ll be here.” 

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Alex ran and opened it, ushering both of them inside. 

“You’re going to freeze your asses off out there.” 

Washington looked over at him. 

“Language, Alexander.” 

He threw his hands in the air. 

“I’m in my own house, sir.” 

Martha put down the soup in the kitchen and laughed again. 

“You two are hilarious. Let me get you all some soup” 

Alex helped her bring out the bowls and set them on the coffee table.

“Washington, sir. And Martha. You can sit on the couch if you want.” 

He sat back down next to Laurens and caressed his cheek. 

“Do you want to eat something?” 

He opened his eyes, a little bit disoriented from the light. 

“Uhhh, yes please.” 

He helped him sit up a bit more and eat it. 

“Just eat what you can, baby. Don’t force yourself.” 

He had about half of it and carefully pushed it away. 

“Thanks guys, sorry I’m no fun right now.” 

Martha got up and cleaned up the dishes while Washington went and made some tea for everyone.

Alex grabbed the thermometer and rechecked his temperature. 

“99.8°F. Promising start.” 

He gave him some more Motrin to bring it down a bit more and to help with his sore throat. 

“Can I go back to sleep, Ham?” 

Alex played with his hair a little bit and smiled. 

“Of course you can. Get all the rest you can get. We need you back when you’re better.” 

Laurens fell back asleep and Alex stayed up for a while talking to Washington until they both went home. He got ready for bed and carried Laurens to bed, pulling him close and falling asleep.


End file.
